Assignation
by chriscarter661
Summary: Sam / Jack... après la saison 10, après la saison 4 de SGA et après Continuum. Enfin, actuellement quoi. Juste une One SHot. First fic Stargate pour moi. Bonne lecture


Bonjour à tous. Je vais faire bref (enfin, je vais essayer...). Voilà, je suis auteur de fic depuis l'année dernière et j'ai à mon actif quelques fics CSI. Mais voilà, une de mes fidèles lectrices m'a poussé à me remettre dans Stargate, et me voilà donc complètement intoxiqué par Jack et Sam. Il fallait donc que j'écrive une petite fic Stargate, juste pour voir. Donc, je vous la propose ci-dessous. J'espere que ca vous plaira... N'hesitez pas à m'incendier, ca me derange pas.

Bonne lecture.

L'équipe SG1 au complet était autour de la table de débriefing. Le Général Landry faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'équipe phare du SGC à travers le miroir de séparation des deux pièces.

Le colonel Samantha Carter était assise à sa place habituelle et elle farfouillait dans ses papiers à la recherche de quelque chose. A côté d'elle, le colonel Cameron Mitchell, s'amusait à lancer des mini boulettes de papier sur Teal'c, qui lui, comme à son habitude, restait stoïque, un sourcil relevé. Vala était assise à côté du docteur Daniel Jackson et essayait de le distraire dans ses lectures en lui soufflant dans l'oreille. Daniel secouait la tête de temps en temps, énervé par ce geste, mais ne voulant pas entrer dans le jeu de l'ancienne compagne de Baa'l.

Landry commença à entrer dans la salle de réunion, quand son téléphone retentit. Il se jeta dessus et l'équipe SG1 n'entendit que de brefs passages de la conversation. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché il rejoignit son équipe.

Mitchell et Carter se levèrent d'un bond pour le saluer.

"Repos colonels."

Ils se rassirent aussitôt. Landry prit sa place au bout de la table et allait commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet quand la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Mitchell bondit une nouvelle fois en voyant le Général Jack O'Neill entrer. Carter mit une petite seconde de plus avant de saluer son supérieur, plus que surprise de le voir parmi eux.

O'Neill s'approcha de Landry et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Hank."

"Jack."

Jack sourit à Carter et fit un petit mouvement de la tête vers Mitchell, leur signalant, à sa façon, qu'ils pouvaient se rasseoir. Mais Carter resta debout, un air perplexe sur le visage.

"Alors Daniel ? Tout va bien ?"

"Je suis un peu surpris de te voir, Jack. On ne devait pas se retrouver à Washington la semaine prochaine ? Pour la remise des médailles ?"

"Effectivement, mais il se trouve que j'avais des... affaires privées à régler avant tout."

Il garda son regard braqué sur Daniel, tout en observant Sam du coin de l'œil.

"Je n'interrompe pas une réunion importante au moins, Hank ?"

"Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux, j'allais justement leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

"Oh, la bonne nouvelle... Très bien."

Il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table, face à Landry. Sam s'était finalement rassis et gardait les yeux pointés sur ses papiers.

"Quelle bonne nouvelle, Général ?" demanda Mitchell.

"J'attendais la confirmation du Pentagon pour vous l'annoncer officiellement, mais vu que le Général O'Neill nous fait la surprise d'être présent, autant qu'il vous l'annonce lui même."

"Non, Hank, je ne voudrais pas t'ôter ce plaisir. On t'écoute."

"Très bien... Le Pentagon vient de m'annoncer officiellement qu'une nouvelle base pourra voir le jour sur la Planète PQX352 d'ici la fin de l'année."

Teal'c remonta son sourcil encore plus haut, ne comprenant pas où était la bonne nouvelle.

"Et c'est une bonne nouvelle en quoi ?" demanda Jackson.

"Et bien, le Colonel Carter prend les commandes de cette nouvelle base. Félicitation, colonel."

Landry se leva et tendit sa main à Carter. Celle ci resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle porta immédiatement son regard sur O'Neill qui lui souriait, heureux de voir son ancienne seconde prendre les rennes d'une des missions les plus importantes de sa vie.

Sam finit par accepter la main de Landry et la serra brièvement.

"Merci Général, mais..."

"Vous pourrez commencer à prendre les rennes dès demain. Une première équipe va s'installer là-bas pour préparer le terrain."

"Mais Général... Demain ?... En faite... Je..."

"Bien entendu, dans un premier temps, SG1 pourra vous accompagner."

"Général..."

O'Neill s'était rapprochée d'elle sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. En faite, tout le monde avait bougé. Cam la tenait par l'épaule tout en la félicitant. Tout le monde parlait en même temps.

"Général, avec tout mon respect... et je comprends que cette mission soit une bonne chose pour ma carrière, mais... Je reviens juste de Atlantis et j'aurais aimé..."

"Vous venez d'avoir deux semaines de vacances, Colonel."

"Oui, Général, mais..."

Sam chercha le regard d'O'Neill. Elle savait que cette promotion ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, tout comme son année dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester sur Terre quelque temps.

"Général, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter."

"Colonel ?" Landry était plus qu'étonnée, surtout connaissant le caractère de Sam.

Elle finit par trouver Jack derrière elle et lui jeta un regard de supplication pour qu'il la sorte de là.

"Colonel Carter, cette assignation ne vous convient pas ?" demanda t il.

"Je... Non, Monsieur. Enfin... Est ce que je pourrais réfléchir quelques jours ?"

"Venez avec moi, Carter."

Il entra dans son ancien bureau de commandant de la base et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant l'équipe SG1 et Landry se poser des questions dans la salle de réunion.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Carter ?"

"Monsieur, avec tout mon respect... J'aimerais vraiment rester sur Terre quelque temps."

"Pourquoi ? C'est une immense opportunité pour vous."

"Monsieur..."

"Sam."

"Je ne peux pas, Mon Général."

"Sam..."

Il se rapprocha d'elle sans pour autant entrer dans son espace personnel et baissa la voix.

"Sam, tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est..."

"Et nous, Jack ?"

"Ce n'est que provisoire."

Sam fit un pas en arrière, alerte.

"Pardon ?"

"Sam... Pas nous. L'assignation. C'est pour une année, pas plus."

"Jack... On vient déjà de passer une année éloignée l'un de l'autre, je ne veux pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois."

"Ca ne sera pas pareil, on pourra se voir plus souvent. On sera au moins dans la même galaxie cette fois." dit il en souriant.

"J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu revenais à Cheyenne Mountain... et tu vas trouver quelle excuse pour tes voyages sur PQX352 ?"

"Visite conjugale."

"Pardon ?"

"Visite conjugale. Sam. Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse officialiser tout ca."

"Je... Quoi ?..."

"Sam, veux tu m'épouser ?... Je me mettrais bien à genoux là, mais vu l'état de mes genoux... et en plus les autres se demanderaient..."

"Je ne t'épouse que si tu te mets à genoux devant moi."

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de réunion. Tout le monde les regardait.

"Ils vont comprendre tout de suite."

"Et alors ? Il faudra bien leur dire un jour non ? Surtout si tu veux avoir droit à tes visites conjugales."

Jack prit une profonde respiration et posa un genou à terre. Amusée, Sam regarda la réaction de ses collègues et amis de l'autre côté du miroir. Vala avait sauté dans les bras de Daniel, qui étonnement, certainement sous le choc de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ne broncha point. Il la serra même un peu contre lui un bref instant. Teal'c fit son plus 

beau sourire et Cameron se permit de tapoter l'épaule du Général Landry, mais sous son regard menaçant, il retira vite sa main.

Quand Sam reporta son regard sur Jack, celui-ci était toujours sur un genou et tenait à la main une petite boite noire contenant une bague.

"Colonel Samantha Carter… Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?"

Désolée, mais c'est comme ca que je voulais la finir. C'est pas par manque de temps, d'interet ou d'idées, c'est juste que je trouvais que la finir comme ca était très bien... Désolée si ca vous décoit. Si vous avez aimé, je pourrais "potentiellement" essayer d'en écrire une autre. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
